Dreams of a Gargoyle
by Bigby the Big Bad Wolf
Summary: One night, while he's dreaming, Goliath receives from an old and very powerful being: Dream of the Endless


Disclaimer: Gargoyles and the Sandman do not belong to me.

**The Dreams of a Gargoyle**

* * *

><p>Goliath found himself on top of Castle Wyvern, overlooking the city of Manhattan. But something seemed off. Very off. The last thing Goliath remembered was the sun coming up once again and that he was about to go into the stone slumber that he and his clan always underwent once the sun came up. Now it was night time once again and he didn't remember waking up. Goliath looked around. None of the other clan members were there. No Brooklyn. No Hudson. Not even Elisa was there. Did something happen that he missed out on? Did something happen to his memory?<p>

"**Greetings, Goliath**.**" **

Goliath spun around to see a gargoyle that he had never seen before in his life. Walking towards was a rather skinny gargoyle with pale white skin. Around his neck, hanging by a chain, was a green emerald of amazing beauty. Of course, Goliath was never one for materialistic possessions like jewelry. But there was something about that emerald that captivated one. Some may have been captivated by greed. But others, like Goliath, would be captivated by its beauty. Goliath looked up at the gargoyle's face. This newcomer had short, white hair covering the top of his head. But that wasn't the thing that caught Goliath off guard. What caught him off guard was the gargoyle's eyes. His eyes were completely empty, There were no eyeballs, just darkness. But Goliath could make out two faint lights within the eye sockets. Immediately he knew that this was no gargoyle and recognized who this being was.

While the Gargoyles did not have any stories about how they came to be or who or what may have created them, there was a legends among the Gargoyle clans. A legend of seven beings that there not mortals, not demons…not even gods. These beings were said to be as old as time itself and possibly be as old as time itself could ever be. They were not beings of worship, as they were not gods. But the Gargoyles had a respect and fear of these seven. Goliath most of all. For he had met this one before.

"My lord," Goliath said, bowing deeply. "Forgive me, I did not…"

"**Peace, Goliath,"** The white gargoyle said gently. **"You did not mean any harm and I am not offended. I merely wished to see you after so long."**

Goliath was not a prideful gargoyle but at the moment he felt honored among all others. Before him was none other than one of the seven. The seven called the Endless. The one before him was the Lord of Dreams. He was well known in many cultures under different names. The Greeks had mistaken him for one of their gods and named him Morpheus. He had many other names too. The Lord Shaper, the Prince of Stories, and of course…the Sandman. When Goliath first heard the stories of the Sandman in the mortals' point of view, he had chuckled. Their idea of the Sandman was a far cry from the real thing.

"**Much time has passed since I last saw you, Goliath." **Dream said to Goliath as if he was greeting an old friend. **"That night after the events of Castle Wyvern."**

Goliath remembered it was if it was only yesterday. That night, after he had the magus cast the spell on him that would put him to sleep for so long, the Prince of Stories had come to see him. He offered Goliath comfort and the chance for him to have dreams of Castle Wyvern before the Vikings attacked. Back when all of the clan was still alive. As privileged as Goliath felt for the King of Dreams to appear before him and actually offer him a gift, Goliath gently refused. He could not. While the dreams would give him comfort, Goliath would know, deep down, that they were lies, and that would make the pain worse. Dream understood Goliath's refusal and then left him. Goliath had not seen the Endless again until now. Back then, Dream looked much different. His hair had been black and he wore robes that looked like fabrics of the night themselves. He had also worn a red ruby around his neck instead of a green emerald. But the stories say that even though the Endless are the Endless, they could still change. Goliath knew that Dream was not a real gargoyle and most likely choice the form to make Goliath more comfortable just as he had done so many years ago.

"**I am glad you are doing better," **Dream said with a smile. **"Your dreams have been far more pleasant than they were over that millennium. I am happy for you."**

Goliath could not deny that after so much; his clan awakening again, meeting his daughter, finding love with Elisa, yes his dreams had become more pleasant.

"Were they your doing, my lord?" Goliath asked politely.

"**Your dreams were your own, Goliath," **Dream said. **"Though I remember I once offered you pleasant dreams during your thousand year sleep."**

"Please do not think I was ungrateful, my lord," Goliath said to Dream. "It's just…"

"**There is no need for you to explain yourself, Goliath," **Dream told him. **"Dreams can only give one so much comfort. But in the end, they are just dreams after all."**

"Indeed," Goliath agreed, nodding his head.

"**However," **Dream said, in a saddened tone. **"The dreams of your former mate…"**

Goliath looked at his feet at the Sandman's words. Demona. His former love hated humans with a passion and wanted to destroy them by any means necessary. So many times she had tried. Each plan was more vicious than the last. Only the King of Dreams would know might nightmarish fantasies filled her mind.

"**She is a personally favorite of my brother-sister," **Dream said. **"Demona's dark desires delights him-her so."**

Goliath felt heavy due to those words. According to legend, the Endless after the Dream Lord was the one known by some as Epithumia. The Lord/Lady of Desire. Often he/she was said to enjoy the wants and desires of living things and the stronger the desire, the better. The stories say that he/she particularly enjoyed dark desires, twisted ones. It was little surprise Goliath that his former mate, with her desire to destroy humanity, would catch Desire's eye.

"Can nothing be done to help her, my lord?" Goliath asked. He himself believed that Demona was beyond anyone's help, sadly. He merely asked this on Angela's behalf. She still believed that her mother could be redeemed.

"**Her choices are her own," **Dream replied. **"Only my brother would truly know."**

Potmos, Destiny. The oldest and wisest of the Endless. It was said that he knew everything that had been and all that would be. How did one feel when they possessed such knowledge? Could they use it to help others? Or their own purposes? Or was Potmos himself bound by the knowledge he knew and unable to act differently?

"So, my lord," Goliath said to Dream. "What brings you to my dreams?"

"**I have been watching your dreams for some time, Goliath." **Dream explained. **"I felt it suitable to see you after your ordeal."**

"I am indeed honored, my lord," Goliath said. "I am thankful that you would take time from the Dreaming to see me."

"**I have seen the dreams of your daughter as well," **Dream continued. **"She dreams of you and the mortal Elisa Maza, sharing happiness with each other for all of your days."**

Goliath smiled now. Angela had been rather fond of Elisa, particularly due to the times they shared during the World Tour courtesy of Avalon. Now he was curious.

"**Elisa Maza dreams of you," **Dream said kindly. **"Often her dreams are pleasant, where you and her share in all the moments that are possible for a human and a gargoyle. She knows there are…limitations as to what you two may do, but she has shown that she does not care as long as she is with you."**

Goliath remembered that well. Elisa once believed it would be best if they stuck to their own kind due to the fact that she had needs she was uncertain Goliath could provide, such as children. However, after he had nearly died that night, he and Elisa had reconciled. That brought much joy to Goliath's heart.

"**But she also has nightmares," **Dream cautioned. **"Nightmares of losing you. Nightmares of hurting you. She loves you dearly, yet she fears that what you two share may come to ruin."**

Goliath hung his head low. Apparently Elisa still felt guilty that she had never ended things with him and now it nearly cost him his life. Goliath bore no ill will towards Elisa for that. Sure he could not grant her all the things she desired but he would do everything in his power to make her happy.

"My lord," Goliath said. "Is there any way I could let Elisa know that she has nothing to fear? That I will never leave her? And that I know she will never hurt me?"

Dream tapped his chin with one talon for a moment. "**If you wish, I could send her dreams of your love whenever she dreams of you. That should be able to quell the nightmares that trouble her."**

Goliath nodded his head. "Yes. That would be most appreciated, my lord."

A glow of light seem to come from the emerald and if you looked closely, you could see the lights in Dream's eyes flash for a moment but only for a moment.

"**There," **Dream said to Goliath. **"It shall be done. I'm afraid I must go return now to the Dreaming. Farewell, Goliath." **Dream turned around to see a whole fan

"Um, my lord, please wait!" Goliath said hastily. Dream paused in his walking and turned around.

"**Yes, Goliath?" **Dream asked.

"My lord, I apologize for being so abrupt," Goliath said. "But I was wondering if I may make a request."

Dream looked at Goliath curiously. **"What is this request you wish to make of me?"**

"My lord," Goliath said. "I am not sure if Demona can truly change, but I know my daughter wishes for her to. All I ask, my lord, is if you could convince Demona to change her ways."

Dream was silent for a moment. **"I will talk to her. I shall give her advice. Whether or not she will heed it, I do not know."**

Goliath nodded. It was all he could ask for. "Thank you, my lord."

Dream nodded. "**Fare you well, Goliath." **Dream turned around and began to walk away. Then, he vanished.

* * *

><p>And then everything seemed to vanish. Goliath found himself waking up yet again from his stone sleep for real. He gave out a loud roar, which was his equivalent to a morning yawn. Around him, the other members of the Manhattan Clan were also starting to wake up. Goliath smiled as his clan, his family, began roaring as they awoke. Goliath turned around and his smile got wider. For standing there, in all her beauty, was Elisa Maza.<p>

"Hey, Big Guy," Elisa said, a smile on her face as well.

"Greetings, Elisa," Goliath said, giving her a loving gaze.

Elisa noticed the look Goliath was giving her and she felt her cheeks warming up. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Goliath shook his head. "Not at all, Elisa. I am just happy to see you."

Elisa's smiled widened now.

Hudson cleared his throat. "Shall we let you and the lass have a moment alone?"

Elisa's blush deepened while Goliath gave a mock reproachful look at his mentor. Angela, Bronx, and the trio slipped away, chuckling to themselves as they went into the castle. Hudson followed after them. Now that they were alone, Goliath and Elisa looked at each other again.

"So," Elisa said once her cheeks returned to their normal color. "I'm off for tonight. What do you want to do?"

Goliath tapped his chin for a moment. "Why don't we take a look at the city and see what there is to see?"

Elisa raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Just winging it, huh?"

Goliath chuckled, having become familiar with modern day phrases. Course he wouldn't actually use such sayings of his own free will. "Something like that."

Elisa shrugged playfully. "I'm all up for it."

Nodding, Goliath gently scooped Elisa into his arms bridal style. He walked over to the edge of the balcony and spread his wings. With that, he leaped off, using the air currents to glide down.

As Goliath soared through the night sky, he looked at Elisa. He was tempted to let Elisa know that he knew about her dreams and nightmares. But Elisa would want to know where he got that information and, being the persistent detective he was, would not stop until she found the truth. And while Elisa had met gargoyles, fairies, and witches, she might not be ready to know about the Endless.

But one day he would tell her. One day he would. For now, he was going to enjoy his time with her. For being with her was far more comforting than any dream could ever be.

**The End**


End file.
